Wasteland 2011
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: A little project I made for my final year as an undergrad. I took the idea from T.S. Elliot's "Wasteland." It's a mix of Durarara, Hetalia, and D. Gray-Man which breaks off into three separate stories that will eventually merge into one. It'll be easy to spot out which parts are which with each poem. Now with more details and better edits.
1. Silver Ice

Author's Notes: Ah, first poem. I know it says "2011" because that's when I first started the poem. I might turn these poems into stories later on, I don't know. Just enjoy.

Song at the Moment: "New Madonna" by Zeromancer

I have added more lines and more detail to this first poem.

* * *

Wasteland 2011

I: Sliver Ice

She dances around her caged pole;  
Hungry eyes on her as  
Ice trails her body.  
The fire around her can't wake her.  
Her soul is dead on the inside.  
New Madonna is born.  
The underbelly of Ikebukuro  
Is her glittered cage  
She calls home.  
Everything is provided for her.  
Her main master pays her education  
And everything he feels that a doll  
Could ever want.  
Yet, this will never be enough for her.  
She doesn't feel;  
Eyes as dead as winter.  
Out of the dolls in the underbelly,  
She is the most desired out of them all.  
Sing to me!  
Nothing to say.  
She'll expose you.  
He reaches out to grab her, but  
She doesn't move at all.  
The pole dance is only a tease  
To those who can't get into get upstairs.  
That space is spared for men with money.  
This soulless goddess is then auction out to be  
A one-night wife for the highest bidder.  
Her option doesn't matter.  
She just takes it without a single  
Thought of her own desires.  
To her, love is just a game to  
Sell for one night.  
She will love them like a fly  
And never love them again.  
Countless men use and abuse her  
All they want for the night.  
She is their toy for that purpose alone.  
The only rule is that they can't leave  
Any marks on her body  
Afterwards.  
Yet, one young man has fallen for her and  
Wants to set her free from this paradise prison  
She is trapped inside.  
He desires to show her what true love  
And emotions are.  
Many older gentlemen do not want this.  
They want their toy all to themselves and will do  
Anything to keep her in her cage.  
They even have called in a black-coated  
Information broker to help see to that.  
In a way,  
She is just like my Hyacinth Girl.  
Both of them take the abuse and harm  
Without any regard to themselves  
At all.  
They don't even see their own beauty.  
Both women closed off love from  
themselves.  
Love is like a sin to them that they  
Cannot comprehend alone.  
Such soulless beauty is as dangerous  
Like a child with a gun.  
They have no idea what damage  
It could do to the men that desire  
Around them.  
Yet, the young man and I  
Refuse to give up until  
They are freed from their  
Soulless icy cages.  
Despite how vain the efforts look,  
Something in us both refuses to  
Let us give up until love  
Wakes them up again.  
But, how can even hope  
To achieve this when they  
Can't even fix themselves?


	2. Leda

Author's Notes: Added more details and fixed German in the poem.

* * *

II: Leda

I'm so tired of flesh and blood.  
My lord has grown so vile.  
He keeps me in my golden cage.  
My wings are held by chains.  
The darkness blocks out everything from me.  
The rats are invading my head.  
The rats are invading my head.  
The rats are invading my head!  
I cannot sleep;  
I burn in fire.  
Früher habe ich meinem Herrn, lieben (1.)  
Seine seele ist jetzt tot (2.)  
Ich werde zerreißen ihm das Herz (3.)  
Und vernichten seine Seele (4.)  
Er tötete mich zuerst5.  
The rats and time have rotted  
My brain.  
I can't remember much about my past.  
Only bits and pieces come to my mind now.  
I believe that I was born in Ireland  
to a farmer girl and a German soldier.  
The only thing I remember is my  
Ability to hear the thoughts of the city.  
Even the thoughts of despair can't keep me together.  
These chains suffocate me wings.  
I can barely stand.  
I used to sing,  
But I keep quiet around my lord.  
I will not give him the satisfaction.  
The smell of cigarette smoke for clothes  
makes feel sick.  
The only thing I have left is the  
hope of escape and killing my vile lord.

* * *

1.) Translation: I used to love my Lord

2.) Translation: His soul is dead now

3.) Translation: I will rip out his heart

4.) Translation: And crush his soul

5.) Translation: He killed me first


	3. Long Night's Journey into Day

III: Long Night's Journey into Day

I:

All you need is love.  
No one talks anymore.  
They all hide behind technology in fear.  
They do not connect.  
Everyone just floats alone in their lives.  
I saw a man copulate with a crane.  
I don't sleep anymore;  
I can't see anything.  
I feel blood dripping on my hand.  
Modern life died tonight.  
Roses mean nothing to me.  
Angels and devils are one.  
Angels, devils, and the mental are one.  
I love the sin, but not the  
sinner.  
Tomorrow never comes until it's  
too late.  
My eyes can't escape Hell.  
I am slowly going blind.  
Every night, my mind ends up lost in  
Endless maze that I don't know how  
To get out of.  
I hear their voices.  
Yes, they speak to me.  
I can't make them stop.  
I hear their woeful cries onto me.  
My blinded eyes see too much.  
Every secret,  
Every lie,  
Every dying thought.  
Rette mich! (1)  
Rette mich!  
Rette mich!  
I…  
I am…  
I am…  
Ich bin nicht ich… (2)

II:

Nobody's sleeping tonight;  
Ikkebukoro is pitch black.  
Tokyo stands still as  
I am held to my bathroom wall  
by invisible chains.  
The scent of blood floats through  
the air.  
They can't break their habits;  
They can't even see it.  
DOA,  
Suffering of light.  
The angels have chains on their  
wings,  
But, no one notices them.  
Even God can't hear them.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
I feel blood on my hand, but  
It's not mine.  
It doesn't faze me anymore.  
Oedipus took my eyes.  
Plato's Cave has blinded my mind.  
I can't look up;  
My head is fastened forward.  
They are all just floating to get by.  
But for what?  
The end justifies the means.  
The end justifies the means.

III:  
We are the hollow men,  
We are the naked ones.  
I remember her red stockings.  
I reach out for something.  
I can't remember what anymore.  
So cold…  
I keep seeing little lights in my eyes.  
You make my tongue loose.  
I don't know what the lights are;  
They are all I see now.  
I can't forget the scent of the  
Hyacinth Girl.  
We were one, naked in the grass.  
I held her to my chest.  
Smothering her,  
Trapping her.  
She didn't complain;  
She never did.  
I could abuse her if I wanted and  
She wouldn't say anything;  
She didn't argue.  
She took it in as if as punishment.  
Oh my little masochist;  
She begged for pain.  
"Cut me."  
"Abuse me."  
"Make it hurt."  
"Burn me."  
The sun danced in her eyes.  
Such a permanent glow couldn't be  
healthy.  
I want to kill it dead and cold.

IV:  
Hey, wait,  
I've got a new complaint.  
Oh my Shirley!  
The wolves are out tonight.  
Hide your wives and daughters.  
They want to kill.  
They smell the honey.  
The wolves took my Hyacinth Girl and  
Tore her to shreds.  
Her blood stained the streets.  
The wolves lapped up the sweet red tissue.  
In her place came little Evie.  
She left discord in her wake.  
La dea del caos è venuto e ha rubato  
il mio, (3)  
Ma lei non mi ama. (4)  
She sleeps in my bed tonight.  
I cannot sleep;  
I cannot see her face anymore.  
I try, but the cries from Inferno invade  
my brain.  
She sees me perfectly,  
But I can't see her.

* * *

1.) Translation: Save me

2.) Translation: I am not me…

3.) Translation: The goddess of chaos came and stole my heart

4.) Translation: But she does not love me


	4. We Live a Dying Dream

IV: We Live a Dying Dream:  
Despair and disillusionment.  
Tokyo pretends to be alive,  
But, Modern Life is dead.  
New York is dead,  
London is dead,  
Berlin is dead,  
Paris is dead,  
Moscow is dead,  
Beijing is dead,  
Rome is dead,  
Tokyo is dead.  
Dead when Persephone married Hades.  
Ikkebukoro went pitch black at that  
same night.  
I started to go blind there too.  
It started to rain now.  
I don't know why I am laughing  
now.  
I don't remember anything,  
I can't feel anything,  
I can't see anymore,  
I cannot talk;  
I just sit chained in my darkness.  
But then…  
I hear the drums.


	5. Long Night's Journey into Day II

V: Long Night's Journey into Day II  
V:  
Ju and Yao are to be wed tonight.  
She has to save her clam from  
bankruptcy.  
Their lusty trysts have led to this point.  
She wears her late mother's red wedding dress.  
He has reservations about this;  
She's still so young.  
She inherited her clan at age sixteen  
After her father's funeral.  
Since then, she battles uphill every  
Day.  
Her father trained her to show no  
Emotion as reigned over her  
People.  
Once she and Yao entered into a partnership,  
The steamy trysts followed.  
Every time afterwards,  
Something within her.  
On her twentieth birthday,  
She purposed to Yao.  
He wasn't easy about it.  
But, he said yes in the end.  
He only wants to help his lover.

VI:  
Ami is pregnant by Lavi.  
This should not have happened.  
Two worlds that should not have met,  
But somehow they did,  
And now, she pays for it.  
Her grandmother is not happy about this.  
Bookman does not approve of this  
either.  
But, Ami can't have an abortion;  
That would cause a greater scandal  
to her clan.  
Better for the baby to go to a loving  
family.  
To parelthon einai, to mellon skotenio. (1)  
Pseftes kai kleftes einai efcharistimenoi  
mono to proto etos (meta tin praxi). (2)  
Didaxa boreite na voutixete, kai tora  
thelte na me pnixei. (3)  
Oi dyskolies tha xeperatoun me tin  
plirotita. (4)  
I kakotychia tou sofou einai kalyteri  
apo tin evimeria tou anoitou. (5)  
I mesi odose ola ta pragmata einai  
pio asfalis. (6)  
Now, they are stuck with the bill.

VII:  
Turning away from the light,  
Becoming adult.  
The leader of the Yellow Scarves  
had a threesome with Tsumugi and Ito.  
Indulgent,  
Hedonistic,  
Pure fun,  
No attachments.  
She swallows Yellow's whole length;  
Her boyfriend fingers her from behind.  
Take me down, six underground.  
What exactly is love?  
I can't remember what it is.  
What Evie and I have is not love.  
It's not even lust;  
We just linger on.  
Neither one can let go.  
We will be together until the end,  
But we will never be one.  
Ju and Yao have lust-romance.  
Ami and Lavi have feeble love;  
Paolo and Francesca mirror their  
love as doomed.  
Yellow and Saki are barely hanging  
on.  
Silver Dreamer feels nothing.  
My Hyacinth Girl said she loved  
me,  
But it didn't reach me.  
The wolves don't care about  
love.  
The other chase love in vain.  
Only the man with his crane  
And Tsuzuki and Anna have  
Achieved love.

* * *

1.) Translation: "The past is certain, the future obscure

2.) Translation: Liars and thieves are happy only the first year (after the deed)

3.) Translation: I taught you to dive, and now you wish to drown me

4.) Translation: Difficulties are overcome with thoroughness

5.) Translation: The misfortune of the wise is better than the prosperity of the fool.

6.) Translation: The middle road in all things is safest


	6. When Angels Deserve to Die

VI: When Angels Deserve to Die  
Allen glares at Road.  
She has held him for nineteen  
months.  
Locked in a steel cage,  
Wires attached to his great  
white wings.  
She ponders why he looks so  
hatefully at her.  
Skin covered in cuts, bruises,  
dried and fresh blood, and sweat.  
He panted in rage,  
But, it's not good enough,  
He won't break.  
She doesn't like this.  
She can't figure it out  
She pondered this for many  
months.  
Then, an idea came to her.  
So one night,  
She took him from his cage  
and ripped his wings off with wire.  
The left one came off at the  
tip-base,  
Same with the right one.  
The exorcist angel screamed a blood-  
filled cry.  
His wings lie on the cold, stone floor,  
Void of life.  
The blood stains the feathers.  
He has turned into her helpless  
submissive pet.  
All alone and broken,  
A terrible beauty is born.


	7. Fallen City

VII: Fallen City  
The angels are trapped in the  
Wasteland city.  
They have no wings;  
The monsters ripped them off.  
The angels starve from no food.  
Their silent cries fill the endless  
Night.  
They have been forgotten.  
They cannot die, however.  
These angels are trapped in their  
Misery, wishing for death.  
But,  
It won't come to them.  
They are doomed to live in their  
filthy misery.  
神はそれらを放棄している. (1)  
The monsters took their wings;  
Time murdered their dreams.  
They have nothing now.  
Nothing but the nightly mental  
pains Lucifer subjects them to.

* * *

1.) Translation: God has abandoned them


	8. Judas Kissed Her

VIII: Judas Kissed Her  
He trailed her back to her apartment.  
They only spoke once.  
Since then,  
She became an addiction.  
He had to have her.  
Even if she said no, he would still take  
her.  
He watched her every day.  
She never noticed him.  
Maybe she could've escaped;  
Too late.  
He's waiting in her apartment.  
She unlocked the door and went in.  
She went to turn on the light.  
His heavy hand caught her dainty  
wrist.  
She couldn't scream out,  
His hand blocked out her voice.  
Her feet came off the ground.  
Slam to the floor;  
Raven claws ripped at her blouse and panty-  
hoses.  
Fangs tore at her soft pale skin.  
She couldn't scream;  
His power muted her.  
She watched on with blank eyes.  
His claws parted her thighs.  
He took in his fill.  
He watched her drown in him.  
Just one kiss,  
Only one kiss.  
It only took a kiss.  
One kiss killed her inside.  
He finished the kill with one kiss.  
He part from her, covered in sweat.  
He disappeared into the long night.  
She lied there broken like  
Lucretia.  
Clothes torn to shreds;  
It hurt to breathe.  
Later, she gets up, cleans herself  
off, and puts on Chopin.


	9. Long Night's Journey into Day III

IX: Long Night's Journey into Day III:  
VIII  
People eventually die.  
They can't avoid it;  
It just happens.  
They don't want it,  
But it comes anyway.  
Slave screams.  
Take more, give less.  
The blood's back.  
They know I'm here.  
I've lost time.  
The sun is not coming this morning.  
I've never seen a man so  
broken up,  
Ripped apart.  
Why do we need religion?  
She talked with death last night.  
It was a lovely chat.  
He found her on the bridge.  
The black water swirled below  
her.  
This was it;  
She found her ticket out.  
Just into the black waters and  
that's it.  
Wait to find her body by morning.  
Easy, right?  
But then a hand closed around her  
shoulder.

IX:  
"Why do we die?"  
"It has to be so."  
"But why?"  
"Why do you want to die?"  
She looked away, biting her lower  
lip.  
"Things aren't so good right now."  
He gave her a puzzled look.  
"How do you mean?"  
"My dad is cheating with a girl my  
age."  
"Ouch."  
"I told mom, but she looks the  
other way."  
"Nightmare."  
"I can't stand it anymore. How  
can they live these lies?"  
"And you want to die because of it?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah… I guess…"  
"You guess?"  
She looked away some.  
"Well…"  
She searches in her brain for  
the answer.  
He smiles and takes her hand.  
She looked into his eyes.  
"Sir…"  
"I'll be with you forever. But,  
that's only if you really want to die."  
She swallowed hard.  
She doesn't have an answer anymore.  
He leaned in and gave her a small  
kiss on the lips.  
It all became clear to her in  
a flash.  
The police found her just in  
time.  
Davait posmotrim, chto budet dal'she. (1)

X:  
She wants revenge.  
People…  
No, men hurt het years ago.  
She and her sister were little girls.  
The young wolves hunted that  
night.  
The little girls had the misfortune  
of being out that night.  
They couldn't escape.  
The wolves caught them.  
Oh the poor babies!  
Attacked so many times.  
The four wolves took turns with  
those little girls.  
Both were savagely torn to bits.  
Their clothes coated in mud.  
Every orifice ravished.  
The wolves tore at them until they  
were bored,  
But, the girls just couldn't walk  
away.  
They knew too much;  
The little girls had to die.  
The slowest of the bunch had that  
task.  
Just two shots to the head a  
piece.  
The animals would do the rest.  
Easy, yeah?  
He couldn't hurt them.  
Their pitiful little eyes stung  
his heart.  
He tried to fake shoot them,  
But the last bullet ricocheted and  
struck the younger girl in the head.  
She died instantly in her sister's arms.  
The older girl used what was left of  
her strength to flee into the blackened  
woods.  
She buried the child's body and  
quietly swore revenge on the wolves.  
She is hunting them down now.

* * *

1.) Translation: Let's see what happens next


	10. My Last Night

X: My Last Night:  
The sun is coming up at last.  
I won't be able to see it.  
I don't even know the time, but  
I believe that it's morning.  
Evie will be up soon.  
She works every morning,  
Leaving me in my thoughts.  
I don't want to be in my mind again;  
Too much drowns me.  
I can't turn it off anymore.  
It keeps running through me.  
My mind has turned into a maze.  
I can't get out.  
Everything keeps assaulting me.  
Silver Dreamer,  
Oh, my Shirley.  
She doesn't know herself.  
All she sees is silver.  
I want to stamp on the face of  
every young policeman,  
To break the fingers of every old  
judge,  
To cut off the feet of ever ballerina,  
So much rage,  
So much hate.  
我太累了，感觉. (1)

* * *

1.) Translation: I am too tired to feel


	11. My Own Ruin

XI: My Own Ruin:  
In April, Ju's father will die.  
Three weeks later, Saki will die.  
Eight days later, Keichii will beat  
his pregnant wife to death.  
In six months, Mollie will die in her  
childlike madness.  
Jesus and his lawyer are coming back.  
In January, Keiko will disappear to  
the land of the dead.  
In July, Michiko-chan will be  
found dead at her house.  
In August, Callie's uncle will be  
beaten to death.  
Then is two years, I will be slaughtered,  
But, I don't want to die.  
The hounds are coming to get me.  
They can smell the blood on my  
hand.  
Damn it to hell!  
I don't want to die!  
I don't want to die!  
私は死にたくない. (1)  
The widow wants me dead.  
They are coming to kill me.  
I know too much,  
I've seen too much.  
They want me to die.  
But, what can I do?  
Meine optionen werden ausgegeben. (2)  
He ovat kaikki jättäneet minut hukkaan. (3)  
E finita per me. (4)  
と私はまだ私が保存されない  
ことを信じることができない. (5)

* * *

1.) Translation: I don't want to die

2.) Translation: My options are spent

3.) Translation: They have all left me wasted

4.) Translation: It's over for me

5.) Translation: And I still cannot believe that I cannot saved


End file.
